Kaiyan
Kaiyan, also known as the planet vegeta's first immortal being or the saiyan's first immortal man, was a a very powerful Saiyan of the Saiyan subculture. Kaiyan became one of the world's first immortal being, the oldest known ancestor of the Goku's family or bloodline. In recent times, Kaiyan was junheard of due to being alive so long ago Appearance He wears a one sleeve sash shirt that has a orange skirt attached to it, blue tights, with blure shors that have black lines on them that make up a square with black shades on the toe part he wears a black gi belt with black wristbands he also haves scar over his mouth and right eye he even has black earnings with a saiyan tail Biography Origin Kaiyan was a young, gifted and powerful saiyan who was a part of a group of very gifted saiyans called The Barbaric Saiyans. Kaiyan was one of the most powerful saiyans amongst the group who desired immortality, wanting to live for eternity, and wanted to create a spell for immortality. Kaiyan worked for a powerful saiyan named Veggie (who would become the oldest known ancestor of the Vegeta bloodline), who was one of the most powerful Saiyan in history and was also his best friend since childhood. But with a unhappy life and was sold into slavery. This trauma ultimately drove him insane, and paved his way into becoming one of the world's most ruthless mercenaries. as Kaiyan was the personal factotum to Veggie. Wanting revenge on Veggie he would escape and learn to strengthen his base form to survive as a stray saiyan. It was at this time that Kaiyan had wished for immortality via the saiyan planets dragon ball and had become the world's very first immortal being. Kaiyan then tracked Veggie down and was strongly enraged and deeply hurt about his treatment as slave due to being a low class warrior. Out of revenge, he found Veggie, petrified him and killed him. However, Kaiyan, being the brilliant and intelligent person he is, but bored, he chose to desiccate and starve in darkness forever instead, For two millenniums, Kaiyan had lain buried, awaiting the day when someone would find him and free him from his tomb. Power Due to being a low class warrior Kaiyan is able to easily take down multiple Saibamen. Kaiyan is a weakling compared to Goku and Future Trunks in their Super Saiyan forms, and Future Trunks. Later in the story, Kaiyan is considerably weaker than an abnormally strong Raditz, but after he trains his base form it is on par with Full Powered Frieza Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - The ability to fly through the use of ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Magic '''- He is able to mind control people who are not of the saiyan race * '''Riot Javelin * Big Bang Kamehameha * Focus Flash * Photon Flash Category:Ijordan04 Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans with Tails